<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daydreams by aly_raena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418837">daydreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_raena/pseuds/aly_raena'>aly_raena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...mostly, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_raena/pseuds/aly_raena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>i think about you every moment of every day. you are a part of me as i am a part of you, our thoughts linked, actions mirrored, hearts beat in the same rhythm. this is you and me, and everything in between. </p>
</blockquote>collection of rewrites from twitter.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it isn't a white flag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just... really miss ao3. that is the whole reason for this haha</p>
<p>oh, and to see what's it like to type in lapslock.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>when eddy bares his throat, it's never in submission. it's his way of taking control, of stopping brett in his anger. to tempt his partner into looking at the expanse of skin, down to the hollow of his throat, and to help him remember what he did the past night. </span>
</p>
<p>(the way he bit and licked and sucked, the way he took ruthlessly what was willingly given, and then some.)</p>
<p>eddy relishes in the silence that follows, the words dying in brett's throat as his eyes darken with need, his jaw clenches in frustration, and the slight shift of his stance: furious to uncertain to <em>wanting</em>. </p>
<p>eddy chen has the reins now. a single, simple act has his partner ensnared in his will. he becomes the puppeteer tugging on brett's strings, making him dance to his tune, his music. </p>
<p>because eddy doesn't play fair. no, he doesn't level the field. instead, he destroys it, uproots everything, turns the battle ground upside down. he bids his time to catch brett off guard, knocks him to his knees and—well.</p>
<p>he's in charge now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i'm hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a screenshot of eddy looking at brett, hand over his heart</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1adg3ll r-1ny4l3l">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-eqz5dr r-16y2uox r-1wbh5a2">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-16y2uox r-1wbh5a2 r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-1yt7n81 r-ry3cjt">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-16y2uox r-1777fci r-1mi0q7o">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">eddy normally isn't so obvious. he has trained himself to hide his feelings, honed his acting so he wouldn't slip up and show everyone. he has <em>years</em> of practice, so why did it happen again? </span>
                      </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">why did his eyes soften, his lips pull into a grin, and his body slightly tilts to him? why did he put his hand over his heart, the action screaming one thing to anyone who would bother to look?</span>
                      </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">why does he show how much he's in love? </span>
                      </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">he hates it when he loses control over his emotions, leading to that lovestruck look he had. he regrets it, the taste bitter and heavy on his tongue.</span>
                      </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">finding his room after filming another one of their episodes, he faces a mirror and thinks of the scathing reasons he had collected over for over a decade and a half. he erases traces of his love, carefully watching himself turn into brett's best friend, instead of brett's-best-friend-who-loved-him-ever-since.</span>
                      </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">the lid on his feelings snaps into place, the cracks heal, and he's back to his usual self.</span>
                      </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">(for now. it always spills over, bleeds into his actions no matter how hard he tries to not let it.)</span>
                      </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>
                        <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">so eddy just loves. he can't do anything about it anyway. and it's not that difficult, all things considered. </span>
                      </p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. there's a target painted on your throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bachpach photo shoot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>if brett's eyes turn half-lidded as he sees the result of the photoshoot, if his breathing gets slower, and if he leans back and admires the photos more than he should, well. that's his business, isn't it?</p><p>and if he bites down on his lip to draw eddy's eyes on them, if he grins like a predator who caught his prey's scent, if he leans forward to tease, that's eddy's business. </p><p>it's <em>their</em> business when brett speaks with a pitch low enough to cause chills to run down eddy's spine, an <em>if i'm a greek god</em> designed to make eddy curious and incline his head in brett's direction, closing their gap. </p><p>still their business if the <em>then you're something greater</em> is whispered before brett crashes their lips in a kiss, taking advantage of eddy's gasp and devouring him, a predator having his prey in his clutches, no intention of letting go. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i don't share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's irrational to be jealous of an inanimate object. brett <em>knows</em> that, but apparently all his logic willingly hurls itself out the window where eddy's concerned. brett had resigned himself to that, but it keeps surprising him how messed up his reasoning becomes with eddy.</p><p><em>it's a recorder</em>, he berates himself as eddy puts the <em>non-living instrument</em> to his lips. and plays. (horribly, but he is getting there.) so brett looks on, internally sulking, envious of an instrument of all things. </p><p><em>this is not jealousy,</em> he denies to himself, face blank as eddy continues playing, oblivious of the glare brett unknowingly directs at the recorder. <em>it is not.</em> </p><p>(it is.)</p><p>brett blames it on his need to have eddy in his arms (which was partially true) when he snatches the instrument away from eddy and places it at the end of the table, surprising the man into silence. a glance to the side to check the camera is off, then drags eddy in a filthy kiss, intent on erasing the recorder's earlier path. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. look at me all you want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>building a pyramid out of triangles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-my5ep6 r-qklmqi r-1adg3ll r-1ny4l3l">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-eqz5dr r-16y2uox r-1wbh5a2">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-16y2uox r-1wbh5a2 r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-1yt7n81 r-ry3cjt">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-156q2ks">
<p></p><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>brett doesn't need to check the camera screen or glance at his side. eddy's stare is almost tangible, a barely-there caress on his cheek. heart pounding in his ears, he tapes the pyramid together, red creeping up his ears when he <em>feels</em> the stare continue. it takes most of his effort not to stop his work, and let eddy drink his fill of him, no matter how brett may feel about it. </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>his hands are shaking ever so slightly as it pulls back from the masterpiece of a triangle pyramid, all taped together for integrity. brett sneaks a look at the screen that shows the both of them, eddy still focused on him as he absently checks the pyramid for weak spots. a smirk snakes its way up to brett's face, pleased by the intensity eddy is bestowing on him. </p></div><div class="css-901oao r-hkyrab r-1qd0xha r-1blvdjr r-16dba41 r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-bnwqim r-qvutc0"><p>(if anyone would ask, the pride he shows on camera is about his success on the pyramid, and not on the attention his best friend is giving him.)</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. your hands on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>la mer jumper photo shoot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the hair draws eddy's attention first. it was windy, and brett's hair was going along with it, getting to his eyes and generally being annoying as it won't stop moving. <em>windswept</em>, eddy thinks as it misbehaves even more when posing for the shoot. <em>l</em><em>ooks good,</em> he admits quietly to himself, staring from his peripheral vision.</p><p>thankfully, it calms down once they wait for a few minutes. they take a few photos with eddy sitting down, a hand in his pocket, brett's arm on his shoulder. <em>hand,</em> is his first thought, seeing it near him. then eddy promptly flushes.</p><p>(maybe brett notices, maybe he doesn't.)</p><p>it gets worse when brett readily pulls the sleeves back at the suggestion of their photographer, revealing the map of veins eddy tries his best to follow, tracing it with his eyes until he gets lost in it. eddy distantly hears his name being called, but doesn't react to it until the hand he's staring at snaps it fingers, startling him into looking up. </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1adg3ll r-1ny4l3l">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-eqz5dr r-16y2uox r-1wbh5a2">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-16y2uox r-1wbh5a2 r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-1yt7n81 r-ry3cjt">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1iusvr4 r-16y2uox r-1777fci r-1mi0q7o">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1wtj0ep r-156q2ks r-1mdbhws">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18u37iz r-1h0z5md">
<p></p><div class="css-18t94o4 css-1dbjc4n r-1777fci r-11cpok1 r-1ny4l3l r-bztko3 r-lrvibr">
<p></p><div class="css-901oao r-1awozwy r-1re7ezh r-6koalj r-1qd0xha r-a023e6 r-16dba41 r-1h0z5md r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-o7ynqc r-clp7b1 r-3s2u2q r-qvutc0">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-xoduu5">
<p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-sdzlij r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1d2f490 r-xf4iuw r-1ny4l3l r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-o7ynqc r-6416eg"><p>brett gets this shit-eating smile, <em>i know what you're distracted with</em>, and he lets it stay until eddy's blush is prominent in his cheeks. he then carefully repeats what their next pose is, grin bright as the sun behind them and not as warm, but playful and teasing. </p></div><div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1niwhzg r-sdzlij r-1p0dtai r-xoduu5 r-1d2f490 r-xf4iuw r-1ny4l3l r-u8s1d r-zchlnj r-ipm5af r-o7ynqc r-6416eg"><p>eddy bears the teasing, swallows his embarrassment at getting caught staring and gets through the photo shoot by the skin of his teeth. it was worth it, anyway, when they got home. brett uses those hands on him, masterful in the way they make him cry out and beg and come. </p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. biding my time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>brett/brett from when people bully you for playing violin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>never did he expect to fall from his seat, previous finesse gone in the face of the musician, showing off his flawless pizzicato, a challenging light in his eyes. never did he think he’d hear his heartbeat be this loud, feel his breathing quicken and his palms sweat outside of his training. </p><p>but here he is, on the floor, fallen along with his heart, eyes locked on the person with the varsity jacket, equal parts longing and amazement obvious in his stare. he tries to get his name, maybe he was too aggressive in asking, but he really did want to know. what he gets is vague, a deflection directed at him.</p><p>(<em>yes, please. keep your eyes on me; i’ll make it worth your while.</em>)</p><p>he doesn’t even pay attention to edwina when she leaves him for them; he would do the same, honestly. he’s taken by the man with the dark eyes behind black glasses, his stance protective of his friend as edwina attempts to get closer. </p><p>he’s chased off with a loud and threatening <em> pizz off, </em> followed by a taunting from the friend, eddy. he leaves without a backward glance, getting up from the floor from which he ended up again, quietly planning how to know the man—brett, was it? </p><p>yeah. he’ll be back for him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. my king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eddy as the viola king for halloween</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>brett yang would never admit to whimpering. not now, not <em>ever</em>. even if his best friend (and boyfriend) saunters in as the viola king in all of his splendor, his royal majesty radiating <em>danger-power-strength</em> along with a distinct air of viola-ness (which, what?) as he nears where brett is waiting. </span>
</p><p>no, the whimper doesn't come. brett's lips are glued shut in his surprise, mouth dry as he takes him all in, from his horns to his robes and black turtleneck to his socked feet. now, brett remembers the viola king very well, but not quite like <em>this.</em> not like he's something untouchable, unreachable, but also his. </p><p>it sends brett's mind into haywire, steals what is left of air in his lungs when eddy gets close enough to touch, and weakens his knees until he stumbles. he finds purchase in the table behind him, hands gripping the material to support himself. and it's not a <em>whimper</em> that comes out of his mouth, it sounds more like a cat being strangled—but anyway. </p><p>he lets go of the table once he rights himself, which he regrets after a few seconds because eddy hands him a sharpie, then bares his throat as an invitation for brett to draw the alto clef. on eddy's pale throat. with a sharpie. so brett promptly drops the sharpie as he short-circuits, and forgets how to stand. </p><p>eddy catches him with strength and reflexes he's seen inside (and outside) the bedroom, but of course his mind's already in the gutter, bringing up instances where those were taken advantage of. brett chokes on air, tries to stop those thoughts and fails, miserably. he gets out a refusal to do the alto clef, though, before he pulls away from eddy as quick as his legs would allow him.</p><p>a confused agreement follows his departure, but he doesn't pay it any mind. brett's more preoccupied with his red cheeks, after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for being inactive skskskksk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. talk to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they had a fight</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>depictions of blood and injury</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>words fail. actions become meaningless. their usual ease with each other fades into nothing, reduced to heavy silences and cold shoulders. the earlier fight leaves a gaping wound in their chests, bleeding profusely and spilling blood all over their hands. the nagging feeling of <em>fix this, fix this, talk like you </em>always<em> do</em> is shoved at the back of their minds, the desperate screaming loud but never reaching their ears. </p><p>brett did try, once he got home and spotted eddy at their table, typing away on his laptop. odd, that he would choose the seat that would make him face their balcony, his back turned to brett. <em>maybe that was the whole point</em>, brett thinks bitterly as he walks slowly to eddy, arm outstretched to lay on the man's shoulder. he's stopped by an acidic <em>don't</em>, shocking him enough to still abruptly, nearly tripping on his own feet. </p><p><em>i'm tired</em> stings as an excuse, making him curl his hand into a fist, wets his eyes with tears and form a lump in his throat. he didn't think he'd manage an <em>okay</em> but he does, albeit strangled and far too helpless than he wanted it to sound. it's like lifting lead, when he takes a step back from eddy's slumped figure, noticing the slight trembling of his shoulders. but brett takes another, and another, until he's in front of their bedroom door, still facing eddy and hoping for another word. </p><p>none comes, and he finally turns his back, opening the door and walking in the empty room, leaning against the door after he shuts it. brett stares hollowly at the bed, and heads for it. he throws himself at the mattress, buries his head in a pillow then cries. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. don't sing for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>overtone singing (slight nsfw at the end)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>eddy's snoring away when brett attempts it again. he starts low, then gradually ups his pitch when it proves ineffective. it rouses his partner with a startled look in his eyes, eyes half-lidded from sleep and brain slow to process. once he identifies the noise (at this ungodly hour? it's definitely one, no matter how impressive), he narrows his eyes and commands <em>shut up</em> in a rugged voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>brett raises an eyebrow in challenge, endlessly amused at the weak act of stopping him. he doesn't stop, doesn't falter; his voice carries on without a care. the implied <em>make me</em> is accompanied with his lips trying to tug at the sides for a grin, and he lets it. it pleases brett to see eddy's face go sour after hitting another high note, the shit-eating smirk in place as eddy grits his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his boyfriend tries one last time at a nonviolent option (<em>please, love, i'm trying to sleep),</em> before he well and truly snaps. a split-second after <em>what pitch is this</em> with brett demonstrating, eddy moves. brett had pinned eddy before his singing, settling down on eddy's stomach while hands rest on eddy's chest. eddy takes advantage of that position to push brett back a bit, sitting up and silencing brett with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>brett shares a laugh between their lips; eddy responds with his tongue. it serves as an effective distraction, eddy thinks, before brett pulls away with a certain glint in his eye. eddy is awake now, though, so when brett tries to speak, he shifts a bit, hitting a certain place and making brett choke on his words. a horrified silence follows. eddy repeats his actions, then brett is suddenly <em>awake</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>eddy gives him a filthy smile after he switches their positions: brett's back on the bed and eddy on top of him. brett is nothing but persistent, so <em>one last t—</em></span>
</p><p>an unidentified sound dies in his throat when he feels teeth scrape his jaw. then it's biting down hard, and he's gone the next second. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy birthday to me lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. i dread my waking hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>brett yang is gone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>he wakes alone. it's not unusual, brett is known to have a sporadic sleep schedule, getting up in odd hours and sleeping in the middle of day for no reason at all. eddy inhales to let the scent of newly-made coffee infiltrate his senses, yet several inhales later and he still doesn't smell it. nor does he hear any passages or scales from the practice room, no matter how quiet he becomes to listen for it. eddy frowns, patting the sheets beside him, only to find them cold. he shifts his gaze expectantly to the usual mountain of pillows beside his own, but finds it to be nonexistent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a beat before he throws the blanket off him, the pounding of his feet in sync with the beat of his heart, panicked and uneven as he heads to their closet, the only way to check. yanking the door open, he's greeted by his clothes and one piece of every merch. only his clothes and only one of their merch. all in L, not a M in sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>what..?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the handle of the closet digs in his palm, sure to leave marks. eddy still can't believe it. he staggers back from the clothes, slam the doors shut and rushes to get out from their room. he checks every nook and cranny of the apartment, steadily losing hope as it everything seems to be enough for one person to live on. there's no second toothbrush, no second chair, no violin that isn't his, no trace of brett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his last hope is his phone, the pictures he knows that are in his gallery. one swipe and he still sees nothing. even their youtube channel, the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>twosetviolin</span>
  </em>
  <span> is replaced with eddy chen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>was it a dream? his best friend? did he make it all up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>i'm sorry, but i don't deserve you. </span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>i love you.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>b.y.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/aly_raena">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>